Pokemon Adventures: Gotta Catch 'Em All! - Season 1 - Episode 1 - Vs Pikachu
'Vs Pikachu '''is the first episode of the first season of ''Pokemon Adventures: Gotta Catch 'Em All!. Plot Red, an eleven year old from Pallet Town, along with his friends, Blue and Leaf, gets a Pokemon from the Pokemon Professor Oak. Transcript The episode begins with elderly, middle-aged man wearing a lab coat and holding a Pokeball standing in the middle of a big colosseum where Pokemon battles are held. Professor Oak: Hello, there! Glad to meet you. My name is Professor Oak, but most people call me the Pokemon Professor. In this world, there are creatures that inhabit it are called Pokemon. Pokemon are mostly used as pets and for battling and as for myself, I study Pokemon. Now, enough about myself and tell me something about yourself! Tell me, are you a boy or are you a girl? Red:(Off-screen) . . . Boy. Professor Oak: And what’s your name there, li’l boy? Red: (Off-screen) . . . . . . . Red. Professor Oak: Well, Red, are you ready to start your journey? Good, cause during your journey, you’ll be experiencing countless friends and also making enemies. Go start a legend of your own! As Professor Oak disappers into nothingness, a Gengar and a Nidorino are seen battling in a field in the Indigo League as an eleven year-old young boy with a pale, brown hair with a red and white cap with a red, sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe , black undershirt, yellow backpack, baggy blue jeans with black, red and white running shoes watches them battle in his TV as his Mom calls him from the downstairs. Mom: Red! Professor Oak, our next-door neighbor is calling you for he wants to give you a Pokemon to go on a journey. As Red heard his Mom’s words, he turned off the TV and rushed downstairs as he suddenly fell down the stairs. Mom: A-are you okay? Red: (nodded) . . . Mom: Oh well, I cannot believe it! My little Red, all grown-up, going on a journey with a Pokemon to collect all the gym badges and challenge the Elite Four. Huh, I guess time sure flies fast. Red: . . . Mom: Right, all boys leave home someday. It said so on the TV. As Red went out of the house running, he ran across almost all of the Pallet Town until he finally reached the Professor Oak’s lab to realize that his rival and Professor Oak’s grandson Blue who wore a dark gray shirt with purple cargo pants and black shoes carrying a light blue pack around his waist, and has purple bands around his wrists beated him to it. Blue: Huh? It’s only Red? Gramps isn’t here. Go search for him. Or. Something! Eager to find Professor Oak, Red goes to find Professor Oak till he realized that he was being attacked by a wild Pikachu when suddenly Professor Oak came running to save him. Professor Oak: Stop! Do not step into the wild grass! Wait a second . . . Red? What are you doing here? Didn’t your Mom told you to come to my laboratory? (looks at the wild Pikachu) Oh well, go Pokeball! The professor threw the Pokeball into the ground as it hitted the Pikachu as it was caught, but not before the ball shaked three times. Professor Oak: Phew! It isn’t safe to roam around the wild grass, young man! A wild Pokemon might attack you unless you have a Pokemon of your own. Follow me! As both Professor Oak and Red started walking, they soon reached Professor Oak’s laboratory as they opened the door, they saw Blue waiting for them. Blue: Gramps! Man, what took you so late! I’ve been waiting for hours for you! Professor Oak: Wait here, Red. (turns to Blue) Oh, I guess that’s okay, Blue, but, where’s the new girl? Blue: (shocked) Wait, what new girl?! Red: (shocked) . . . As the two wondered who the new girl could be, Professor Oak simply looked at a bit of brown hair behind the bookshelf. Professor Oak: You can come out now, Leaf. We can see your hair! Blue: Wait a second, Leaf? The girl from Viridian City? Leaf: Dang it! As the girl came out, it appeared that she had a very long hair and wore a white hat with a pink Pokeball logo, a sleeveless, teal shirt, a pair of black sweatbands on her arms, a pink skirt, long blue socks with athletic shoes, with a pink stripe, holding a yellow bag with the VS Seeker attached to it. Leaf: Hey, guys! Name’s Leaf! You’ve probably heard it somewhere anyway, haven’t you? Both Red and Blue stare at Leaf, looking completely like idiots as Professor Oak started laughing. Professor Oak: Ahahaha! It seems that our new friend Leaf is a bit too talkative. Ahahaha! Blue: Now I understand how good it is when you’re silent, Red. Professor Oak: By the way, since all three of you are here I would like you to fulfill my dream. You see, I was once like you, eager to become a Pokemon trainer and catch them all. But now I am too old to do that and I request you three to fulfilling my dream of catching them all. But you’re not here to hear me blabber about my good o’l days, but rather, you’re here to start a legend of your own! So, I will be giving each of you a Pokemon to travel across the region to collect even more. Perhaps, you can choose first, Red. As Red heard Professor Oak’s words, he rushed to choose a Pokemon of his own, as Blue complained to his grandpa about not being the first to pick, although the professor rather chose to ignore him. Blue: Hey, Gramps! It’s just not fair! Why don’t I get to choose first? Hmmph! Whatever, I don’t to be greedy like you, Red, you hear me! As Red picked a Pokeball out of the three laid on a table beside the Pokemon Professor, an image of the Pokemon with its weaknesses and type is shown on the large computer above. Professor Oak: Ah, Charmander! You’ll need patience to raise it. So, Red, are you settling on the fire Pokemon, Charmander? Red: (nodding) . . . As Red threw the Pokeball in the air, a Charmander came out as it was catched by Red’s hands, as Blue went ahead, arrogant and jealous of Red, as usual. Charmander: Char! Blue: Hmmph! Whatever! But if you choose fire, then I’ll choose water! Go, Squirtle! Blue threw the Pokeball in the air as a Squirtle came out as it was catched by his hands, as Leaf went ahead to choose her Pokemon. Squirtle: Squirtle! Leaf: Oh my gosh! What a cute Pokemon you’ve got there, Blue! And you too, Red! But I promise get an even more cuter one! Bulbasaur, I guess you’re mine now! Go, Saur! Blue: You’ve already nicknamed it? As Leaf threw the Pokeball in the air, a Bulbasaur came out as it was catched by her hands. Saur: Bulba! Leaf: Yup. Yup, yup, yup. Besides, my Pokemon is way more cuter than the two of yours! Professor Oak: So, are you satisfied with your Pokemon, children? All: Yup! Yup! Yup! Professor Oak: Well, I guess you’re actually learning something from Leaf, aren’t you? Although the two boys remained silent, Leaf actually answered for them. Leaf: Yup! Yup! Yup! Blue: Teach me how to silent like you, Red! Teach me! Professor Oak: Ahahaha! They were unaware that were being watched by a man in a black-suit with a red ‘R’ on hist shirt. Jessie: So, Boss, why exactly do you want to steal the Pokemon of the beginners? Giovanni: Well, that’s because Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur are some of the most powerful Pokemon in the Kanto region! But, I warn you that do not force them into giving them, but rather give ‘em a choice to join the world’s most dangerous crime organization, Team Rocket. After all, they’re just beginners! James: And if they deny? Giovanni: Then . . . force ‘em!! Mwahahahahaha! Although the man was unaware that he was being watched as well. Voice: (Off-screen) Laugh as much as you, Giovanni. After all, you’re just the main antagonist of the first few seasons, succeded by many more pathetic fools, including the movies. But after you guys end up dead, it will be I who will rule the entire Pokemon world. Bwahahahahaha! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Stop watching, the episode is over. Trivia * This is the pilot episode of the series. * The unknown voice at the end repeatedly breaks the fourth wall. Category:Episodes